The principle objectives of this grant are to secure funding to support the clinical research activity of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) at Vanderbilt University Medical School, to facilital patient accrual to ECOG trials, and to expand the scientific and administrative contributions made to ECOG sponsored clinical trials and laboratory studies, 2) to further increase the scientific and administrative contributions to ECOG by Vanderbilt investigators, 3) to continue the development of innovative treatment programs for common solid tumors and hematologic malignancies, and 4) to maintain a high level of data quality and management for which the institution is known. These goals will be achieved through the close interaction of investigators from medical oncology, radiation oncology, pathology and the section of surgical sciences. The interactions between Vanderbilt investigations and other ECOG institutions will be facilitated by the presence of Vanderbilt investigators on numerous ECOG disease oriented committees and modality committees. The Vanderbilt Cancer Center has in place all the necessary elements for the successful execution of cooperative group clinical trials including an outstanding data management staff, excellent outpatient and inpatient facilities in which this work will be undertaken and a long history of cooperative group participation.